


Nightmares & The Reaper

by slimysheep



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Flirting with death, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Taako Needs A Hug, Vomiting, really short mentioned though dont worry, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimysheep/pseuds/slimysheep
Summary: Kravitz wasn’t stalking. He really wasn’t. Just watching over Taako while he slept because the ominous presence of a lich seemed to be following him. Of course, he was almost positive the force wouldn’t hurt him, it calmed his nerves to be there just on the off chance. When Taako has a bad nightmare he must choose between staying hidden or comforting him. When he chooses the latter, Taako spills his backstory and the reaper consoles him.





	Nightmares & The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers up ahead...very VERY vague timeline. Lup is still in the umbrella but like Taako still knows she exists and stuff just doesn’t know where she is ig. I went like - ham describing Taakos room so whoops. I have 1 episode left of this campaign im boutta cry anyways, enjoy

Kravitz wasn’t stalking, he was only watching. At least, that’s what he kept convincing himself of, but after each hour, it became harder to accept that as the truth. Watching Taako’s chest rise and fall, sometimes tousle in his sleep, or mutter something to himself was really the whole job feel botched.

Kravitz couldn’t help it though, honestly. He was here to observe, and oversee. He was off the clock on souls to collect, but still not off work. It wasn’t like the Raven Queen specifically said that this was necessary, but preventing and stopping liches and other powerful beings were in the job description.

So here he was, watching to see if there were any changes, or disturbances in the night. After feeling the overwhelming energy, he was off put by it practically the next few days thereof. Sure, he was almost positive Taako could take care of himself, the wizard was smart, cunning, fast, and so fucking powerful. While he was sleeping, however, he was defenseless against attacks.

Kravitz surveyed his room, still feeling the vibes most strongly in the wizard’s room.

It was a small almost apartment like. A kitchen (he was sure Taako used to the best of his abilities, knowing the chef background) a bathroom, a main room with a couch and a TV, and his bedroom.

The bedroom was just so Taako. There were fairy lights strung up everywhere, on their dimmest setting for night, photos of Merle, Magnus and a few others Kravitz hadn’t recognized. There was a couple posters of his show, with a younger and lively Taako in front.

It was when he stumbled upon a photo of Taako and an identical Taako right next to him. This one, however, had half of his? her? their hair shaved and shorter hair than normal Taako.

The reaper only took the photo in his bony fingers, touching the glossy film in confusion. Maybe a twin? He didn’t think the wizard had any siblings.

Looking away from the picture, he assessed a couple shelves, one housing almost eight identical wizard hats that he’s almost never seen Taako without. Huh.

Walking forward, Kravitz tripped over something, losing his balance, but not falling over. He held his breath, if he had any, only getting a mutter out of the still sleeping Taako. He let out a relieved sigh fell from him.

Seeing of what could’ve been the end of Kravitz dignity, he saw there were books stacked upon each other, and fashion magazines.

There was a lava lamp on his dresser, with various plates that needed to be clean. Accompanying the dresser were also bobby pins and hair ties.

Kravitz liked his room. It was pretty, and fit him so well. It had a welcoming aura and surprisingly enough, the strong presence seemed to calm down a bit over his time surveying the room.

The reaper shifted back to the darkness once more, the corner of the room providing perfect cover for him, even with the dim lights. A calm fell on the room as he heard Taako’s shaky breaths keep coming and going.

Until he heard violent coughing and sobbing. Kravitz head snapped to Taako, unsure of what to do. The presence was slightly getting louder and larger and fuck was he torn between his two choices.

In a blur of only a couple seconds, Taako ran from his bed to the bathroom, hardly making it to the toilet before throwing up his entire day’s worth of food.

Kravitz shifted to get a better view, make sure Taako was fucking okay because, Jesus Christ, he wasn’t sure he felt actual fear like that in years.

Taako was wrecked. Badly. He had tear tracks gracing his face along with his eyes being bright red. The bags under his eyes were clear and he was so pale any color on him shone through brightly. His hair was in a very lackluster in the ponytail it had been put into and it didn’t shine like the last time he saw him.

Another retching noise and another gasp for breath. Sobs were now freely escaping him, and Kravitz felt guilty; incredibly guilty that he was witnessing something that Taako obviously didn’t want someone to see. He didn’t even know Krav was here and the reaper took a few steps away, letting Taako to himself for a bit.

Kravitz silently stepped through the bedroom, materializing a glass of water for Taako using magic. He thought pills would be too forthcoming, so he left them out.

After a couple long minutes of hearing sobbing from the bathroom, it quieted down a bit.

Taako brushed his teeth before walking back to his bed, feeling thoroughly disgusted, knowing he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon after that nightmare.

Krav considered materializing in full, giving comfort to Taako that was clearly needed. He didn’t think about any evil spirit or his own well-being as he quietly phased through the door before knocking.

He heard cautious footsteps approaching the door, and Taako opened it, stepping back once he saw Kravitz.

“Oh, damn, Krav, what’re you doin’ here?” Taako asked, his voice slightly scratchy and on guard. Krav didn’t blame him.

Now, it was obvious that Kravitz wasn’t good at lying. He was almost always straight with his answers. He didn’t sugar coat things or obscure them to make them better than they were and the reaper wasn’t sure if this was one of those cases or not.

“I-I wanted to make sure you’re...okay..?” It came out more of a question but Taako just sighed and dragged his hands down his face.

“You saw all that, didn’t you?”

“Uh- yeah,” he stuttered out, hands twisting.

“That’s kinda creepy, watching me when I sleep and shit, but come in, I guess,” Taako walked back to the bed, sitting down. “Mind the mess,” he reminded.

Kravitz stood at the door before slowly walking in, still standing just by the bed. Taako patted the bed, narrowing his eyes. The reaper sat down rigidly.

“Why the hell were you watching me sleep? You may be hot, but that doesn’t give you an excuse,” The wizard groaned out, subtle flirting going right over Kravitz head.

“It’s-It’s not like that, Taako. It’s just- that lich like energy I felt has almost been following you, and I’m concerned. Liches are super powerful beings and I don’t wish any harm to fall on you,” Krav refused to look at Taako.

“I can handle myself, but I do appreciate a ‘lil help now and then,” Taako fell backwards, back against the bed, trying to give Kravitz a message to calm the fuck down and relax.

“I’m guessing you saw all...that?” The wizard reiterated while making a wild hand gestures and Kravitz could only bow his head in shame.

“I didn’t mean to invade on your privacy, but, if you wanted to, we could...talk about it?” The reaper felt as if he was gripping straws, but he genuinely wished Taako the best, and he’s heard talking helps.

Taako hummed, considering it.

“Only if you tell me how you became a bone daddy?” He stuck out his pinky finger and Krav shrugged before agreeing on it. It was a childish thing to do and Kravitz smiled at the thought.

“Okay, so you know that I had a show, and I probably had the best time of my life doing it. Sizzling it up with Taako. We had a bunch of live shows, and it aired on TV and shit,” Taako let out a sigh, face falling, sitting up to face Krav. “I had a…co-worker? Nah. He was my boyfriend at the time. He traveled around with me, helped me with the show. You know, I thought we would’ve gotten married and all that lovey dovey shit before everything was fucked beyond repair,”

Kravitz could tell Taako was get more emotional. He let his hand brush the wizard’s bare shoulder (the baggy shirt he was wearing leaned off one shoulder) and reassured him.

“Taako, we don’t have to talk about this, I could just tell you about the reaper stuff without anything in return,” He offered.

Taako smiled, showing off the tooth gap that Kravitz absolutely adored. He shrugged the hand off, but took the reaper's hand, starting to play with it absentmindedly.

“No...Taako’s all good. Gotta drop my baggage before I spontaneously combust,” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Sazed really wanted in on the show, desperately. But you know how it is, Taako has to be the center of attention,” he laughed bitterly at himself. “This is the one great thing that happened to me in my life and I-I didn’t want to share it. So I told him off. Every time he asked I gave him the same answer.”

“So, in return, our relationship grew tense. Sazed still did shit with me but I could tell it was forced and he didn’t mean it when we kissed. Then he became fucking moody and just a dick, god, and I guess that was the breaking point for him,”

“My last live show, or anything really affiliated with Sizzling up with Taako was in Glamour Springs. Around 40 people showed up in the small town and I got to it, cooking and just doing my best me,” Taako was beginning to tense up, grip tightening on the cold hand of the reaper.

“I made Thirty Garlic Clove Chicken, and let the audience sample some of it, y’know? I didn’t eat any, you get tired of making and eating the same dish more than ten times. Everyone was-was enjoying it, and then they start coughing, bad. And-And dropping like flies,”

“My first thoughts were that I fucked up, my magic having messed up a toxic ingredient. So I ran, and I didn’t fucking look back. I knew that people would be after me after what I did, so I abandoned everything,”

Taako had tears in his eyes, letting out a pitiful laugh of mocking. He wiped his face with the free hand, while Kravitz tightened his grip on the elf.

“Turns out, it wasn’t even my goddamn fault! Sazed slipped in arsenic into the chicken and killed everyone! I-I don’t know if he was intending to kill me or ruin my career or whatever. But I lived in fear of being caught or having Sazed find me for years.”

“The bastard turned himself in, thank god, and I hope he never sees the sunlight again. I never did a live show or an aired broadcast again. I haven’t cooked for anyone but myself because I'm too scared that my dreams will come true and it won’t just be strangers I’ve killed, but my friends and people I know,” 

Taako stuttered out, looking at Kravitz in a desperate attempt at comfort. He only opened his arms and Taako practically jumped into his lap, burying his face into the reaper’s neck.

Kravitz sat and let Taako sob for at least half an hour, reassuringly massaging any knots out of his back, and running his hands through the flaxen locks now free of a ponytail.

The elf’s grip on Kravitz increased, his nails scraping the scalp. He could feel a smile against his neck.

“Fuuuuucckkk, I haven’t let out that shit in years,” A relieved rumble passed through him. “Whelp, now you know how much baggage I’m carrying for any future reference,”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Taako. Perhaps I can personally see to it that Sazed doesn’t have the luxury of passing peacefully to the other side?” Taako let out a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my Gods. You’re the best. You know you’re the best right?”

“I do now,”

Kravitz was thoroughly content that Taako hadn’t left his lap yet, finding the weight on hips thighs and around his neck scarily comforting. Although the elf wouldn’t admit it, he felt the same way.

“Anyways, tell me about your dreams and aspirations and being a reaper, bone daddy,”

“Ah, I don’t...I don’t remember much of being alive, so that part of my life is a blank, I suppose. I was just...made to be a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen. It’s not all that bad, I guess. It’s not entirely uneventful, I mean, I met you, right?” Taako hummed out a sign of appreciation.

“So, if you were to do anything you wanted, like job wise, what would it be?” Taako quipped curiously.

“Honestly? I’d love to be a conductor. Opera or orchestra. I have always loved that genre of music. Must’ve been from a previous life time, perhaps,” He let out a pleasant sigh, envisioning it.

“But, I don’t think I’d trade this lifetime for another. I’m moderately happy with this job, even though it may not seem like it,”

Taako lifted himself so he was face to face with Kravitz, still situated on his lap. He stared into the reaper’s golden eyes that shone brightly.

“Can I kiss you?” The reaper blurred out suddenly, almost startled by his own question. The elf smiled brightly.

“I don’t know, can you?” Taako cooed back, obviously waiting for this moment even after the delayed Chug ‘N Squeeze date.

Kravitz leaned in, placing a gentle hand on Taako’s neck and side of his head as their lips met.

The reaper didn’t even notice the lich like energy almost dissipate as he embraced his wizard.


End file.
